


Судьбоносный атлас

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [11]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, Юмор, гендерсвич, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Кентаро третьекурсница (будущий физик-теоретик)
Series: Ширитори на дайри [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Судьбоносный атлас

**Author's Note:**

> Кентаро третьекурсница (будущий физик-теоретик)

\- Кей-чан, иди сюда! – звонко кричит Кентаро, высунувшись из приоткрытой двери своей комнаты, _почти готовая_ идти на занятия. Темно-синий кардиган расстегнут, рубашка наполовину заправлена в любимую короткую клетчатую юбку, а волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, небрежно рассыпались по плечам.  
  
\- Я вообще-то опаздываю, - доносится голос откуда-то снизу. – И вообще я ем!  
  
\- Слышь ты, дуй сюда, кому говорят! – Кентаро злилась, конечно же, в шутку, но сегодня она хотела прийти пораньше и быть готовой к предстоящему фестивалю между факультетами в университете. И к тому же, она хотела бы увидеть знаменитого второкурсника-химика до того, как его окружит стайка влюбленных девчонок, скрыв от посторонних взглядов.  
  
Кейго, её младший брат, учится в старшей школе. Он намеренно громко топает по ступенькам, поднимаясь на второй этаж, чтобы сестра понимала важность дела, от которого его оторвала, и без стука вваливается в комнату.  
  
\- Лицо попроще, братик, а то от тебя и еда сбежит, как последняя девушка, - она не любит обижать Кейго, но порой острый язычок делает это за неё. Кентаро вздыхает, видя, что её слова всё же задели. – Ладно, прости, она просто была дурой. Ты же у меня самый замечательный! – Она обнимает брата за шею, приподнимаясь на носочки. – И жутко высокий, зараза!  
  
\- Садись уже, - недовольно, но с теплотой в голосе бросает он и берёт в руки нежно-розовую атласную ленточку, которую Кентаро любит такой страшной любовью, что каждое утро уже несколько месяцев просит Кейго завязать её красивым бантом на собранных в хвост блестящих волосах. – Тебе и так завидует половина университетских девчонок.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы завидовали все! – улыбается Кентаро, наблюдая в зеркале сосредоточенного брата, ловко справляющегося с ленточкой. Благодаря ему она уже несколько месяцев выслушивает от подружек кучу приятностей и просьбы научить их так же завязывать бантики, чтобы быть такими же красивыми, как у Кентаро.  
  
Но она ведь не настолько глупа, чтобы делиться секретами и создавать себе соперниц. А ещё Кентаро очень любит свои длинные, ни разу не крашеные волосы блестящего темно-русого цвета. Она гордится ими и всегда ловит на себе завистливые взгляды девчонок, будь они младше или старше её.  
  
\- Слишком многого хочешь, сестрёнка.  
  
Кентаро вздыхает и мысленно соглашается. Вот уже чуть больше полугода она страдает от собственной нерешительности. Она сама не знает, что такого случилось, что она в одно мгновение поняла, что может смотреть на этого второкурсника-химика бесконечно долго. Высокий и какой-то невероятно космический, Кёмото покорил её сердце. Вокруг него всегда вилась стайка влюбленных девчонок, чуть более наглых, чем сама Кентаро, но её радовал тот факт, что ни с одной из них Тайга замечен не был.  
  
\- Тебе не идёт быть такой задумчивой и серьёзной, - прерывает её мысли Кейго и шустро сматывается в дверь, попутно добавляя, - всех парней распугаешь!  
  
\- Я тебя убью! – кричит Кентаро вслед, но погоню не устраивает. Она придирчиво смотрит на себя в зеркало и наконец, заправляет нормально рубашку. Кардиган решает не застёгивать. Ленточка красиво лежит на волосах, и она всё-таки улыбается. – Отлично, я готова.  
  
Она хватает сумку, бегом спускается вниз - по пути заскакивает на кухню, хватая со стола тост и пропуская мимо ушей слова матери «не обижай брата». Она кивает на автомате, выслушивая это каждое утро, и тут же хлопает дверью, торопясь в университет.  
  
~~~  
К её большому огорчению, второкурсника-химика Кёмото удалось увидеть весьма посредственно. Презентация их факультета с красочными химическими опытами пользовалась таким успехом, что лишь изредка она видела в толпе мелькающую светлую голову, а его рассказы по каждому из экспериментов заглушались счастливыми визгами стайки влюблённых девчонок.  
  
\- Вот блин, и почему я не могу быть такой же, - в полголоса бубнит под нос Кентаро, недовольно складывая руки на груди.  
  
За целый день на ногах она сильно устала, хоть и обула балетки по такому случаю. Ей, вместе с другими организаторами, даже не удалось толком оценить весь масштаб фестиваля, постоянно бегая из зала в зал, следя за порядком и техникой безопасности, а так же помогая присутствующим гостям сориентироваться в немаленьком университете.  
  
Уже поздно вечером Кентаро со стоном падает за парту в классе, где они с организаторами устроили себе временную комнату отдыха, и снимает несчастные балетки, успевшие натереть ей ноги за столько часов беготни. Холодный пол действует почти как контрастный душ.  
  
\- Чёрт, никогда не думала, что даже в балетках можно так убить ноги, - почти плачет Ясуи, с ужасом представляя, что ей ещё каким-то образом домой добираться. – Можно меня здесь оставить ночевать?  
  
\- Ночью тут опасно, - страшным голосом шепчет одна девочка на курс младше Кентаро и кивает головой. – Говорят, призраки бродят!  
  
\- Ой, не неси бредятину, я сколько оставалась допоздна, ни разу никого не видела! А вот мальчишек, пугающих таких, как ты, тут полно, - отшучивается другая, переобуваясь и перекидывая сумку через плечо. Она поворачивается к Ясуи и пристально смотрит на неё пару секунд, - кстати, а ты ленточку решила снять, чтобы не потерять?  
  
Кентаро тут же хватается руками за хвост и с ужасом понимает, что на нём ничего нет. Она проводит ладонью по всей длине волос, тайно надеясь, что она просто сползла, но к великому сожалению, это не так. Любимая ленточка, купленная во время практики за границей, потерялась.  
  
\- Чёрт, наверное, сползла, а я и не заметила! Спасибо, - Ясуи спешно обувает злополучные балетки и вскакивает на ноги. – Ещё не все залы закрылись, я пойду, поищу!  
  
Кентаро так сильно расстроена потерей, что даже почти не чувствует боли растертых балетками ног. Она проверяет зал за залом, класс за классом, где она была или могла быть за весь день, но безрезультатно. Конечно, остаётся надеяться, что кто-нибудь нашел и подобрал ленточку, а завтра отыщет её хозяйку, но всё же она хочет убедиться сама, что её нигде нет.  
  
Оказавшись в последнем зале с пониманием, что всё пропало, она садится на стул и скидывает обувь, раздражённо пиная её носком.  
  
\- Дурацкий день, дурацкие балетки! – она тяжело вздыхает и почти готова расплакаться, ведь она так любила эту нежно-розовую ленточку. Конечно, можно купить такую же здесь, в Японии, но это всё равно будет совсем не то.  
  
Ясуи не слышит тихих шагов и не видит, что не одна в зале. Она так устала, что хочет просто упасть на кровать (а за неимением таковой здесь, хоть на пол лечь) и уснуть, а проснувшись, обнаружить, что ленточка на месте.  
  
\- Эмм… Ясуи?!.. Ты же Ясуи, да?  
  
Она удивлённо поднимает голову и видит перед собой в десятке шагов того самого химика-второкурсника, попутно думая, что он здесь забыл в такой поздний час, когда уже почти никого в университете не осталось. Уже потом она осознаёт, что он обратился к ней просто по фамилии.  
  
\- … Кёмото-кун?  
  
Он мягко улыбается и подходит ближе, обращая внимание на раскиданную в стороны обувь. В глазах немой вопрос. Он снимает резиновые перчатки, пряча их в карман белого халата, и поднимает балетки, аккуратно ставя их перед девушкой.  
  
\- Почему ты ещё здесь? Уже поздно.  
  
Кентаро тут же робеет и смущается, не зная, куда себя деть, и опускает глаза.  
  
\- Мы только закончили, и я собиралась домой, но…  
  
\- Потеряла что-то? – проницательно спрашивает Кёмото, будто видит её насквозь. Она кивает.  
  
\- А ты?  
  
\- Убираюсь, чтобы никто не смешал в шутку чего неположенного. Не хочу утром найти развалины вместо университета.  
  
У Ясуи вырывается смешок, а щёки розовеют. Она вообще впервые разговаривает с Кёмото, а тот ведёт себя так, будто они давно и хорошо знакомы. Ей и неловко, и приятно одновременно, а от счастья хочется раскричаться.  
  
\- Эмм… не шевелись, ладно? – вдруг ни с того, ни с сего говорит он и быстрым шагом оказывается за её спиной. Кентаро взволнованно замирает и почти не дышит, когда чужие пальцы касаются её волос. – Прости, у меня, конечно, не выйдет так же здорово, как у тебя, но всё же.  
  
Ясуи тянется рукой к хвостику, чувствует под пальцами атласную ленточку и не верит, на самом ли это деле происходит. Ей даже почти всё равно, где он нашел пропажу.  
  
\- Но как... Откуда?!  
  
\- Сложно было не заметить такую красоту, - она слышит в его голосе улыбку и снова краснеет от непонимания, сказал он про бант, над которым столько месяцев подряд колдовал её братик, или же это было о ней в целом. – Не теряй больше. И кстати, уже совсем стемнело,… если подождешь немного, я провожу тебя домой. Согласна?  
  
Кентаро определенно спит. Ну не может это происходить с ней сейчас на самом деле. Просто не может. Она больно щипает себя за руку, убеждаясь, что это всё-таки реальность и выдаёт тихое «да». У неё определенно самый замечательный день за последние полгода, но она и не предполагает, что он может стать ещё лучше.  
  
\- Садись, - Кёмото кивает ей на велосипедную раму, отцепляя свой велосипед, на котором каждый день добирается до университета, со стоянки.  
  
\- Что? – потрясённо бормочет Кентаро, сжимая руками ремень сумки.  
  
\- Я же вижу, что тебе больно идти. Ноги натёрла сегодняшней беготнёй на фестивале, да? Так что давай садись, отвезу домой.  
  
Ясуи безумно рада, что уже темно и не видно её ужасно покрасневшего лица. И хоть на улице прохладно, но пиджак, заботливо накинутый ей на плечи, греет не хуже пушистого солнца в груди.


End file.
